


Amid a Crowd of Stars

by voleuse



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-27
Updated: 2008-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>How many loved your moments of glad grace</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amid a Crowd of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Title and summary adapted from _When You Are Old_ by W. B. Yeats.

Daisy had been dead for decades longer than George had, yet she still didn't seem to get the whole "undead" part of the deal. That is to say, zombie jokes were so far above Daisy's head they went around the corner and back again to smack her in the face.

No, wait. That was George.

Daisy rubbed her cheek and scowled. "You have the most appalling manners, Georgia."

"And you're an extra with delusions of grandeur," George said, shaking the buzzing from her hand, the phantom blood rush beating back the damp cold. "They kept making movies after you died, you know."

"I've never been a fan of horror movies," Daisy explained, lifting her chin.

George folded her arms. "Says the woman who just watched a tractor roll over a man's head."

"Hmph."

"Twice."

Daisy dabbed the blood from her chin and ignored her. Clouds hovered grey above them, and a breeze rifled through Daisy's perfect coif.

"You really are a zombie," George muttered.

"What was that?" Daisy brushed her hair back. "I'm afraid my ears are still ringing from the blow."

"Doesn't any of this bother you?" George clenched her fists, closed her eyes as a couple of horrified paramedics ran past. "That guy just died, and you didn't even blink. It's like you're not even human anymore."

Daisy opened an umbrella, defiant yellow, against the sky. "They all bother me," she bit out, her teeth bared in a smile.

Rain began to fall, and George wiped water from her eyes. In front of her, Daisy smirked, untouched, before walking away.


End file.
